Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Adventures Yet
by Icestar51
Summary: Episode 2a: Phineas and Ferb build a portal to Antarctica, while Candace tries to relax even more, and Perry must infiltrate Doofenshmirtz's Antarctic facility.
1. 1a: Building for Amusement

**Hi everyone! This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic, so I hope you like it.**

**And to be warned, I've never been good at detail, but I try my best.**

**No flamers allowed! Criticism, sure, advice, yes, but not flames!**

**I hope you enjoy the first episode of Phineas and Ferb: Greatest Adventures!**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb: Greatest Adventures

Episode 1a: Building for Amusement

It was a damp morning in Danville. They had just had a rainstorm, and the grass was dreary, as was the mood of the people. Except for the people on Maple Drive. They were acting like nothing had ever happened. At 7:30 in the morning, right on time, Phineas and Ferb wandered downstairs for some breakfast.

As they were served pancakes and bacon, Phineas started to have some thoughts.

"Hey, Ferb, why do you think everybody is so quiet today? It seems like something brought their moods down. I wonder if there's something we can do about it." Ferb immediately sensed his stepbrother's thinking and brought out three blueprints.

"What have we got?" Phineas picked up the first plan. "The mix-and-mingler? Nope, we've done that already. Remember, when we tried to cheer up Candace? What else?"

Phineas glanced at the second blueprint on the wooden table, while Ferb looked at him questioningly. "An entertainment center? Wait, that's our plan for Tuesday, see? It's on our calendar." Ferb took a look and nodded.

" And last, but not least, an amusement park. Well, Ferb. I know what we're going to do today."

Just then, Lawrence walked in the room. "Hey boys, what are you guys doing today?"

"We're building an amusement park! We want to cheer up everybody in Danville." Phineas explained.

"Excellent, boys. Have fun. Your mother and I are going to the antique store. We have a busy day today."

"Okay, dad." Phineas answered. Ferb was still silent, but gave a thumbs up.

"Bye, kids!" Linda called from the driveway.

"Bye, mom!" Phineas and Ferb said at the exact same time.

Just then, Candace came downstairs. "Okay, you little twerps." She gave them an extremely stern look. "I'm arranging a date with Jeremy today, so don't bother me with your building and your tools and all that whatnot, got it?"

"No problemo." answered Phineas. "Hey. Where's Perry?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry had headed outside to his secret lair. He had thrown a basketball onto a seesaw at the playground, jumped on the other side, and been shot all the way to the house, where he entered through a drainpipe. Perry then appeared in his lair, and sat down in his chair. His boss then appeared on screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. Sorry to use the drainpipe, but we're doing some renovations, so that was the only entrance available." He glanced around nervously, as if he expected something bad to happen. "Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has been buying all the caramel apples in the Tri-State Area, which is a strange purchase because he also bought a strong laser that can destroy caramel." Monogram had a look like he was resenting something. "It's all very suspicious. And by the way, we're only assigning you to this case because it's Doofenshmirtz." Then the Major made a disgusted face. "I hate caramel. That's why there aren't many sweets in the agency." He sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, that's all, Agent P, so get going!"

Perry saluted his boss, raced over to his hovercar, and ejected through the sewer, on his way to stop Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb, down below in the yard, were discussing plans for the amusement park. "Ferb, the Ferris wheel should go next to the rollercoaster." He pointed over to a spot on the east side.

"And the waterslide needs to be across from the log flume, over there." He then pointed at the northern side. "And…"

"Hey, Phineas." Phineas looked up and saw Isabella standing there. "Whatcha doin?"

"Ferb and I are building an amusement park, to increase the mood of the people of Danville. Wanna help?"

"Sure." Isabella nodded to him. "I'll get the Fireside Girls and meet you back here in an hour."

"Excellent." Phineas replied. "Hey, while you're at it, can you pick up a shipment at the Old Abandoned Old Abandoned amusement park?"

"Sure." Isabella nodded to him. "What is it?"

"It should be the Enterprise and the Skydiving Simulator." Phineas answered.

"Wow. Phineas, you're projects are so big." Isabella swooned.

"Thanks. Can you get going now?" Phineas looked nervous. "I hate being bossy, but sometimes, it's gotta be done."

By that time, he realized that Isabella had already left. "And…I'm alone now. Great. Ferb, do you need the spare blowtorch? I think you dropped that one on the Twist and Shout." Ferb nodded from up above.

"Okay. I'll send Baljeet to get it. He'll be here soon." Ferb nodded again and got back to hammering down tracks.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Perry the Platypus used his sticky plungers to climb the building, then jumped through and broke a window. Immediately, handcuffs came down and cuffed him, chaining him to the wall.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. How unexpected. And by unexpected I mean…Uh."

Perry stared up at him, confused. What was up?

"Oh, Perry the Platypus. Don't look like that." Doof stared at him. "I came in a little late with my line. Sorry."

Doof took out a tape recorder. "Note to self, start ordering evil cue cards."

Perry was staring at Doof, about to burst in laughter, when the platypus received a glare from the evil scientist. "What? Don't look at me like that! I mean, you're the one trapped, not me. Ughh. Why are these things so difficult?"

"Anyway, back to business." Perry received another look. "I'm sure you've heard that I'm out to destroy caramel apples. Well, I present to you…"

Doof turned around and pressed a red button on his remote. "The Caramelinator!" When Doof saw Perry staring at him again, he started to get angry. "Okay, time for the backstory. There is always one."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Scarring Backstory!

"Apparently the backstories also adapted my evil jingle. It's nice." Doof announced. "Anyway, here it is."

"When I was a boy, my family loved to go to carnivals. We went every month, to the fair. And every time, I got a caramel apple." The picture showed Doof skipping happily as a young boy.

"The first time I went, nothing happened. I ate my apple in peace." It showed Doof eating a caramel apple.

"But the second time, the bully stole it! You remember that backstory, right?"

"And the third time, the birds ate it!"

"The fourth time, I couldn't afford one!

"The fifth one, I ate it and then puked on the rollercoaster!

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Back in the Present!

"So, Perry the Platypus. In revenge, I shall destroy every caramel apple in the Tri-State Area! Mwahahaha!"

Perry gasped in shock, because his owners were hosting a carnival. But how could he escape? Then he remembered: the saw in his hat. He started scheming and went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace was in her room, trying to arrange her date with Jeremy.

"Let's see, a romantic walk in the park! No, we've done that. A Italian dinner? No, that's Friday night. What can I do?"

Suddenly, she hear the cars of a rollercoaster. She was about to scream, but then she saw the Ferris Wheel, and she knew what her date was going to be.

* * *

Down below, however, things were going well. Baljeet and Buford had arrived, and everything was in place except the Enterprise and the Skydiving Simulator. Just then, Ferb's phone rang.

"Hello? Ferb?" It was Isabella. "Great. It's you. I know it is because you're silent. Okay, we're on our way, and should be there in ten minutes. You can open up the park, if you want."

Ferb nodded and hung up. He winked at Phineas, and he opened up the gates. The crowd rushed in and immediately started heading towards the rides.

Ten minutes later, Isabella and the Fireside Girls arrived, and immediately rushed in and began to work. An hour after that, the rides were ready to go.

Then, Isabella heard Ferb play the trumpet, and Phineas walked over.

"Time for a musical number! Everyone, help us out!"

Disco music began to play, and Phineas groaned. "Rock style, if you would. Disco's next Sunday."

Ferb nodded and changed. The guitars began to play a chord, and Phineas started to sing.

When You're Down- Phineas and Isabella

**Phineas: What do you do when you're down, and you need to get out and move.**

**Isabella: You go outside and what you decide is that you get to groove.**

**Both: When you're down, you gotta get up, and then you'll be alright. Cause when you start, you cannot stop, and you'll be partying into the night.**

**Phineas: When you're down, in a really bad mood, you stand up and say "Okay!"**

**Isabella: When you're down, you feel blue, and you gotta feel the other way.**

**Both: When you're down, you gotta get up, and then you will see what's true. Cause when you stand, and you realize it's grand, you'll be the opposite of blue.**

**Phineas: You gotta get up! (Isabella: Gotta get up)**

**Phineas: When you're down! (Isabella: When you're down)**

**Both: Or else you'll face the blue, and that won't be good for you. So whatcha gonna do…**

**Both: Get up!**

"Great job, guys!" Phineas said. "Good musical number. I'll put that on the list."

Just then, Gretchen and Ginger walked over. "Okay, we have a request from Candace for a romantic ride on the Ferris wheel tonight."

"I guess we can do that." Phineas looked at Ferb.

"You gotta to do what you gotta do." Ferb replied.

"Great answer. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Perry…

He had escaped from his trap, and was about to leap onto Doofenshmirtz.

"Hahaha! Perry the Platypus, you are too late! My inator has been activated! Take that!" He then leaned over onto the inator and hit a blue button.

"Oh, no!" Doof looked panicked. "That was the Wildfire button! It fires all the lasers at random targets! Who knows what destruction that will cause!"

Meanwhile, Perry used this distraction to leap onto Doofenshmirtz, who fell over. "Perry the Platypus! I shall crush you!" He whipped out a butter knife, while Perry whipped out a sharp fork, and they began to duel.

The lasers, however, had hit every ride in Phineas and Ferb's amusement park except the Ferris wheel, which was good because a date was about to occur.

Doof was losing greatly, because his butter knife had been knocked off the building. Perry saw the final laser was aimed directly at them! Perry jumped off the building, and glided away.

The part of the building where he just was exploded, and Perry heard a weak voice call out "Curse you, Perry the Platypus! And backfiring inators, too! Man, those are annoying."

* * *

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace and Jeremy approached the Ferris wheel.

"Right this way, please." Isabella appeared to lead the way, and the couple sat down on the wheel. Ferb yanked the lever, and slowly, the wheel began to rotate. Candace and Jeremy were smiling at each other, holding hands, and all that stuff. Phineas then had an idea.

"Isabella…do you wanna ride the wheel with me?" Phineas asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure! That's cool. Let's do it." Isabella replied.

"Hey, Ferb! Gotta handle things yourself. Isabella and I are going for a ride!"

The two of them entered the wheel, and started riding, they were leaning towards each other when a helicopter appeared.

Phineas looked up. "Who are you?"

"Hey, boys. My name is Chad Grossman, and I'm an owner of a theme park nearby. Can I have your Ferris wheel?"

"Sure. It's free. Everybody off!" Phineas answered.

The four of them exited the Ferris wheel, and Chad threw a grappling hook and hitched the Ferris wheel, and they flew away, just as Linda and Lawrence arrived, and Perry appeared. "Oh, there you are, Perry."

Linda appeared in the yard. "Did everybody have fun today?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, including Candace and Jeremy, surprisingly.

"Well, who wants cookies and milk?" Everyone raised their hands, and entered the house. Perry chattered and followed them. And another day was done.

* * *

**So that's it. What do you think?**

**Well, if you review, remember: no flames!**

**Okay, that's all I have to say.**

**Expected Update: Today, tomorrow, sometime this week. I wrote this chapter in a night.**


	2. 1b: Quintfoot Island

**I'm back with the second episode!**

**I hope you like this one.**

**Please review and enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Phineas and Ferb: Greatest Adventures

Episode 1b: Quintfoot Island

It was another beautiful day in Danville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Phineas and Ferb were watching some TV.

"Hey, Ferb. Let's watch this news broadcast. It looks like it could be interesting." Phineas suggested. His stepbrother nodded in agreement, and they both sat down to watch it.

"Hello, people of Danville! I'm Cindy Jackson, and I bring to you today an exciting broadcast on the Danville News channel."

Phineas started to look impatient. "Get on with it already! I want to know what the news is!"

As if on cue, the reporter continued. "Yesterday, a helicopter coming to Danville crashed into the sea. They found themselves on a deserted island, not far from the coast."

Ferb's eyes widened, and he turned to face Phineas, who nodded, and turned back to the TV.

"We have decided to open this island to the public, named Quintfoot Island. It is named because it looks like a foot, and there are five toes, of course. Just like every human."

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said, grabbing the remote and switching off the television.

Ferb brought out a plan and showed it to Phineas.

"Exactly that! Now let's go outside and start building."

As soon as the two of them entered their backyard, their friend Isabella appeared. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin?"

"Our plan is to open a ferry service between Danville and Quintfoot Island. Wanna help?" Phineas asked her.

"Sure. Fireside Girls Troop 46321, report to me!" Isabella called.

Immediately, her whole troop rushed into the yard and saluted. "Hello, fearless leader Isabella!"

"Well, girls, it's time to earn your Ferry Worker patch. Phineas, what do you need?"

"Actually, I need you guys to post advertisements for our ferry service." Phineas answered.

"You heard him, girls. Move out!" Isabella ordered. They saluted, and then rushed out of the yard with the huge stack of papers.

"Anything else, Phineas?" Isabella wondered.

"Actually, I do have a question for you." Phineas replied.

"What is it?" Isabella's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Have you seen Perry?"

* * *

Perry was in the kitchen. He opened the freezer, lifted up some frozen corn, and entered through a tube there.

Perry flew into his chair, where Major Monogram was already onscreen.

"Ah, Agent P. You're here. You do know you're fifteen minutes late, right?" Perry chattered, which meant "Sorry. I was held up."

"Anyway, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again. This time, he's built an inator to…oh, wait. He hasn't built an inator today." Perry looked at him questioningly. "Did you see the morning's news broadcast, about the new island? Apparently our friend Doofenshmirtz is there, and he plans to conquer and rule the island. You must stop him. Get going, Agent P."

Perry immediately grabbed his jet pack and flew out of his ceiling hatch.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz on Quintfoot Island!

Perry flew over the Triple Sea, and landed on Quintfoot Island, in a cave near the front. Then, two palm trees, or palm robots, walked up and grabbed him, trapping him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. I see you've heard about my plan. Yes, I plan to rule this island by using my palm tree robots, two of which have captured you. It's a quick plan, and I will rename it the Tri-Island Area. Anyway, palm robots, away!"

The palm robots started marching out of the cave, including the two that carried Perry the Platypus.

"Yes, I know it's a short plan reveal, but you knew most of it already." Doof said, glaring at Perry. "Don't look at me like that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were at Danville Harbor, building the boats for the ferry service.

"Hey, Ferb, we should run a boat for a test run, see how long it takes to sail to Quintfoot Island. I'm estimating about fifteen minutes, but we should make sure."

Ferb nodded in agreement and got back to installing a motor.

In total, Phineas and Ferb had built three ferries. The first was named the _Danville_, after their town, the second was named the _Maple,_ after their street, and the third was named the _Candace, _after their sister.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls appeared. "Phineas, we posted all the advertisements, and we have a huge line for the ferries."

Phineas took a look, and saw almost the whole Tri-State Area there. "Wow. Well, let's get working." Ferb nodded and started sawing some metal.

* * *

Candace woke up in her bed, not knowing what she was up to. She glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was 10:00. Just then, her phone rang. She looked and saw it was Stacy calling. She picked up her cellphone and started to talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Candace, it's Stacy." Stacy replied.

"Hi, Stacy, what's up?" Candace asked.

"Well, they found a new island, and apparently it's a good relaxation center, and they opened a spa. You want to go?"

"Oh my god, a spa! I'm totally in!" Candace answered.

"Nice! Meet me at the Danville Harbor as soon as you can. I'll see you at FEH."

"The Freight Emergency Harbor? Got it." Candace replied. "See you, Stace." Candace hung up and proceeded to get dressed. After putting on her signature outfit, she headed downstairs.

Candace had grabbed a bowl of cereal when her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi, Candace, it's Phineas."

Candace spit her cereal out onto the table. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to see the ferry we named after you. It goes to Quintfoot Island, you know."

Candace's eyes lit up. "You're running the ferries? Oooh, you guys are so busted." She hung up and started to dial her mom's number when she realized something.

"I'm relaxing today. I don't have to bust my brothers. What am I thinking? I want a spa day and I'm going to get a spa day. Stacy, here I come!"

Candace grabbed her cell phone from the oak table, and headed out the door to Danville Harbor.

* * *

Back on Quintfoot Island, Perry was having some trouble trying to escape from Doof's two palm tree robots. Perry searched for a gadget in his pocket, and he pulled out two coconuts.

He thought about it, and then threw one coconut against a tree to his right, and the other to a tree on his left. The coconuts hit the heads of the two robots, knocking them out, releasing Perry.

Perry started to head towards the head robot, which carried Doofenshmirtz.

Perry jumped onto the robot, shattered the glass, and entered the cockpit, where Doof stared at him, utterly surprised.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?" Perry twirled a coconut in his hand. "Ah, that old trick. Well, prepare to face my Masterbot! He is the leader of this ultimate destructive force! Prepare to face your new ruler!"

Doof then pressed a button, and a TV screen popped up. "Not that button." He tried a different button and a glass of coconut milk appeared. "Not that one, either." He glanced at a red button. "I think that's it."

He pressed the red button, and a mechanical voice spoke. "Self-destruct sequence: activated."

"No, no, no!" Doof cried just as Perry leaped onto him and started beating him up.

* * *

"Alright, folks, get into the boats, and we'll take you to Quintfoot Island!" Phineas announced.

The crowd murmured eagerly, and started mobbing the boats. Ten minutes later, the boats were loaded, and the trumpets played.

"Time for a song! And to set sail!" Phineas said. "Let's go everybody.

**The Ballad of Quintfoot by Phineas, Isabella, and the Fireside Girls**

**Phineas: We're sailing, sailing, to Quintfoot Island. What on Earth will we do there?**

**Isabella: We're sailing, sailing, to Quintfoot Island. The aquatic breeze is ruffling my hair!**

**Phineas and Isabella: We're sailing, sailing, to Quintfoot Island, getting ready for a day of rest. We're sailing, sailing, to Quintfoot Island, an awesome place we call the best!**

**The Fireside Girls: We're sailors, sailors, sailing through the sea.**

**Isabella: We're sailors, sailors, sailing over to the trees.**

**Everybody: Sailing through the Triple Sea, oh, I wonder how it should be, sailing over to the trees, on an island of people saying please! **

**Isabella: (talking) We're going to Quintfoot Island…**

**Everybody: And that's where we wanna be!**

**Phineas: The Ballad of Quintfoot…**

**Everybody Else: The Ballad of Quintfoot…**

**Ferb: (talking) Jamming on this guitar…**

**Everybody Else: To the island of Quintfoot! Yeah!**

"Good job, everybody!" Phineas told them. "Well, we're here, so everybody off!"

Phineas didn't actually know that Candace and Stacy were on the boat, but hadn't participated in the song. He didn't notice, either.

"Okay, everyone. Ferries won't be back. Take the escalator from the top of the mountain when you're ready to leave. Thank you for all of your support."

Phineas drove away in the _Candace_, with Ferb piloting the _Maple_, and Isabella monitoring the _Danville_.

* * *

"So, Candace. You ready for our afternoon at the spa?" Stacy asked her best friend.

"Yes. It just bothers me that Phineas and Ferb were running the ferries. And a giant escalator? I mean seriously, how does Mom not notice these things?"

"Candace, you're just to stressed. Take a break." Stacy started calming her friend down. "Relax. We're going to the spa."

"Yay, spa!" they both said in unison.

"I hope nothing messes up this afternoon." Candace said. "That was a short conversation."

* * *

"Perry the Platypus, you're beating me up when all the robots are about to be DESTROYED?" Doof screamed.

Perry's eyes widened, and he immediately jumped out of the robot. He landed on the soft island dirt, and immediately flew off the island with his jet pack.

"Perry the Platypus, you're just leaving me here? Are you serious? I paid a lot of money for these robots, and he abandons them. Seriously…"

"Self-destruct sequence in 5…4…3…2…1…self-destruct sequence is now about to happen. Bye-bye!"

All the palmbots exploded, while the Masterbot's explosion made Doofenshmirtz crash into the _Maple_, destroying it. The explosions from the island destroyed the other two boats.

Nobody on the island noticed, because they were on the far side, not the near side where the explosions occurred.

Then, a voice came from all the boat rubble. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

* * *

Just then, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"So, Isabella, you have fun today?" Phineas asked.

"I sure did! Running a ferry was awesome!" Isabella answered.

"Isabella! Dinnertime!" Vivian, Isabella's mother, called from across the street.

"Coming, mom! See you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye, Isabella." Phineas responded. "Ferb, what did you think?"

Ferb pondered on something, then said: "The _Candace_ definitely had the best name."

"You said it." Phineas nodded his head. "I wonder what we should do tomorrow. I also wonder where Candace is. I think she went to the island, but she isn't back yet."

* * *

Candace and Stacy were just down the block, at Stacy's house, about to part ways.

"See you, Stace. Today was fun. Thanks for that." Candace thanked her friend.

"No problem." Stacy responded.

"See you, best friend." Candace said, holding up her fist.

"You too, best friend." Stacy answered, also holding up her fist.

The two friends pounded fists, and Stacy entered her house, while Candace walked down the street towards her house. Man, she was too tired to even bust. She perked up. _Wait…_she thought. _How is that possible?_

_

* * *

_

Phineas yawned, as he was tired. "Well, Ferb, let's go inside for some TV.

Ferb agreed with his stepbrother, and followed him towards the screen door, when Perry appeared and made his chattering noise.

Candace appeared inside the house, and Phineas saw her. "Oh, there you are, Candace."

Ferb saw Perry following him, and said: "Oh, there you are, Perry." Another day was done.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Next time: Phineas and Ferb build a portal to a faraway place on Earth, Candace tries to relax some more, and Perry must infiltrate Doofenshmirtz's facility in the faraway place. **

**Expected update: Tomorrow, sometime this week**

**Any ideas for episodes, put them in your reviews.**


	3. 2a: Perry the Penguin

**Well, I'm back! Here's a two parter I like to call: The Southern Snow Special.**

**Enjoy Part 1. Perry the Penguin.**

**There are two songs today. Double bonus!**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb: Greatest Adventures

Episode 2a: Perry the Penguin

Part 1 of the Southern Snow Special

* * *

Phineas woke up in his bed suddenly, struck with an idea. "Hey, Ferb, want to go to a faraway place?"

Ferb nodded but replied. "Not Mars. Bad idea on so many levels."

"I agree. But where should we go?" Phineas wondered.

Ferb was thinking when a light bulb appeared over his head. He pulled out a map of the world and pointed to a large green area.

"Yes! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. We're going to Antarctica!"

Candace peeked her head into her room. "What did you guys just say?"

"We're going to Antarctica!" Phineas responded. "Oh, and you can come too, if you want."

"Are you crazy?" Candace shouted. "I am relaxing today, and you twerps won't stop me. Don't disturb my relaxation or else you'll get it!" She slammed the door, and the two boys blinked.

"Ferb, let's get to work." Phineas suggested.

"Good idea. Let's make us a portal!" Ferb shouted. The two boys walked downstairs, and went into the backyard.

Just then, Isabella popped her head into the backyard. "A portal? To where?"

"Antarctica!" Phineas sang. "Wait, you heard that all the way upstairs?"

Isabella blushed, and she remembered what had just happened.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_Isabella decided to find out what Phineas and Ferb were up to today. When she didn't see them in the yard, she decided to spy on them in their window._

_ "Let's see, I need a grappling hook, a rope, and some honey." Isabella pulled out her supplies bag, where she started to look through it._

_ "Let's see, a paper windmill, a soda, cheese, sunglasses, here's the hook, a Viking helmet, a paintball gun, arrows, the rope, thank god, a basketball, emergency bike pedals, a microphone, and there's the honey! Finally."_

_ Isabella threw the grappling hook up towards the roof, and it grabbed a drainpipe. She then tied the rope to the grappling hook for more to climb, and she used honey to keep her grip on the rope while she was climbing._

_ She reached Phineas and Ferb's window, and she heard Ferb say: "Let's make us a portal!"_

_ Isabella quickly jumped down, took the rope, hook, and honey, stuffed it in the bag, and quickly jumped across the fence, to make it look like she was never there._

* * *

"Yep! I heard it all the way from upstairs. You guys are loud." Isabella finally replied.

"Why is there honey on your hands? Did you eat it for breakfast?" Phineas wanted to know.

"I spilled a jar on my hands." Isabella answered. That was the truth, at least. She spilled a jar of honey on her hands to climb the rope.

"I wonder why all this stuff is here." Isabella paled at that. She forgot the rest of the stuff. "I see sunglasses, bike pedals, a Viking helmet, a paintball gun." Phineas continued. "A microphone, arrows, a basketball, a soda, and some cheese! Wow. I wonder if someone left all of this here."

"Yeah. I wonder." Isabella faked laughing at that time.

"We should start working on the portal now, I think." Phineas decided. Ferb gave his stepbrother a thumbs up and brought out his toolbox and blueprints. "Hey. By the way, where's Perry?"

Perry appeared from around the corner, and Phineas noticed him. "Oh. There he is. I guess he hasn't wandered off yet."

The three of them went out front, to greet the trucks with all the supplies.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be building a portal to Antarctica?" the delivery guy asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Phineas responded.

"Well, good for you. Oh, if that phosphorus over there explodes, blame the Internet."

Phineas looked confused, and nodded slowly. "Okay. I guess. Just go now, okay? Will you?"

The guy nodded, and the trucks left the household.

"Okay, Ferb. The portal should be purple this time, and…" Phineas trailed off. "Hey. Where's Perry now? Looks like he wandered off for the day."

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry had wandered off into his secret lair. He uncovered a fake grass square, jumped into the tube, and replaced the square as he went.

He appeared in his chair, and Major Monogram appeared onscreen.

"Agent P, we have some troubling news." Monogram began. "We have lost sight of Doofenshmirtz."

Perry gasped, as Monogram continued. "He was last sighted in the following places."

A map appeared. "Australia, Sweden, Egypt, Argentina, and Mars. He went south into the Antarctic Ocean, then disappeared." Monogram looked puzzled, as if he was forgetting something.

"Oh, right. Not all people consider that ocean real, so…we don't really care. Get on with it, Agent P. Oh, and you need those files down there, too." Perry looked and saw a group of papers, he picked them up, saluted to Monogram, and flew out of his lair.

Perry thought about his predicament. If Doofenshmirtz was heading south that way, the only place he could be heading was Antarctica. But what was he doing there? Perry thought for a moment, then had a bright idea.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_ Perry leaped onto Doofenshmirtz. Doof flew past a table of plans, and Perry took a look at them._

_ One of them, written in red, said: Freezer Facility. Order cold-protected power generators, emergency backup power equipment, and 1000 tons of hot cocoa._

_ Perry looked confused at the hot cocoa part. He turned to his nemesis and stared at him questioningly._

_ "Oh, Perry the Platypus, that's a plan coming soon. I know I don't usually plan in advance, but this time I needed to."_

_ Then Doof muttered to himself, but Perry heard him. "I need those penguins seized and under my control."_

_ Perry took the statement to mind, but didn't look into it. Right now, his focus was the battle._

Perry returned to his yard, but before he entered it, his watch beeped and his boss appeared.

"Agent P, what are you doing?" Monogram fumed. "You have to continue your mission."

Perry held up a map of the world. "Okay, continue." He pointed to Antarctica. "Doofenshmirtz is there?" Perry nodded. "And you plan to get there how exactly?" Perry held up his watch to show Phineas and Ferb building their portal to Antarctica.

"Oh…okay. Well, Agent P, pick up a package underneath the couch cushions inside your owner's residence." Monogram ordered. "It's required for the mission. Monogram, out."

Perry saluted again and entered the house. He picked up a package under the cushions with the following labels.

To: Agent P

From: The O.W.C.A.

Perry opened up the package, and was stunned by what he saw. He took out a penguin disguise, and read the tag on it.

_Dear Agent P- This disguise is for your mission. Meet up with Agent S in the Antarctic. He can help you. Find, infiltrate, and stop Doofenshmirtz. Monogram, out. –O.W.C.A._

Perry sighed and stared at the couch. Monogram used the same phrase twice in a row. And it was written the second time. What was he thinking?

Perry rushed back outside to follow his owners.

* * *

"Oh, look, Perry's back already." Phineas announced. "Anyway, the portal is just about finished, so if anybody wants to get something, now is the time."

"Phineas, our hot cocoa shipment is here!" Gretchen called from the front of the house.

"Excellent. Send it right in." Phineas responded. "Ferb, activate Antarctic portal."

Ferb winked, and pulled a lever. A blinding flash of purple light appeared, and everybody put on their sunglasses that Phineas created when no one was looking.

When the light cleared up, you could see through the portal, and there was just ice.

"Er…that's Antarctica. Lots and lots of ice. Let's go." Phineas said awkwardly.

Ferb entered first, Phineas following him. Isabella and the Fireside Girls went in doing the Fireside Girls Penguin Greeting. Baljeet followed, last of all, because Buford was working out at the Bully Gym today.

Candace peeked around the corner, and saw the portal. "Hmm. I'll follow them to make sure they don't get it trouble." Candace then went through the portal herself.

Oh, and Perry had also entered the portal, but no one noticed.

When Candace found herself in Antarctica, she found Ferb talking to some penguins.

"Hey, Candace! Apparently these penguins need some entertainment. We're going to make some plans, wanna help?" Phineas asked.

The trumpets played suddenly. "Wait, it's time for...a musical number!"

"Oh, my god!" Candace screamed. "Now. Are you serious?"

"Very." Phineas replied. "Let's go and sing!"

Welcome to Antarctica- Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, and the Penguins

**Penguins: (chitter, chatter, chitter, chatter, chitter, chitter, chatter!)**

**Isabella: We are in Antarctica, the land of ice and snow!**

**Baljeet: Where all the penguins live, where all the northbirds go!**

**Phineas: We are in Antarctica, the land where penguins rule!**

**Candace: Where all the sea animals live, where all the fish are in schools!**

**Fireside Girls: Antarctica! Antarctica! Antarctica! Antarctica!**

**Ferb: (holds slowly) Antarctica!**

**Penguins: (chitter, chatter, chitter, chatter, chitter, chitter, chatter)**

**Everyone (including penguins: Welcome to Antarctica!**

**Phineas: It's the land of ice and snow!**

**Everyone: Welcome to Antarctica!**

**Phineas: Where all the northbirds go!**

**Everyone (holds slowly): Antarctica!**

**Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby...**

**Everyone Else: Yeah!**

"Great job, guys! What were you saying Candace? Continue the conversation exactly how it was."

"I am going to relax!" Candace answered.

"Okay. Want us to make you a relaxation place?" her brother asked.

"Sure. I'll wait here."

"Got it. Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today. We're building Candace a relaxation center! By the way, Perry disappeared again. Anyone know where he went?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Perry had headed towards a building near the mountain. Just then, his watched beeped, and he pressed a red button to talk to his boss.

"Good job, Agent P. You made it to Antarctica. Now, we have learned Doofenshmirtz has a facility near the Antarctic volcano." Perry looked at him strangely. "We know it's weird Antarctica has a volcano, but they do, so…whatever. Get on it."

Perry saluted for like the third time today or something, and headed towards the volcano. Then he remembered orders to meet up with Agent S, and he headed towards Penguin Rock, for Agent S lived there.

Perry went to Penguin Rock, where he barked, and a seal came out of the water.

_Sammy the Seal!_

Sammy the Seal- Random Voice, Monogram, Sammy, and Perry (Note #1)

**Random Voice: He's a semi-aquatic, blubbery seal of action.**

** Random Voice: He's a swimming little smoothskin, that will never flinch from the whales, whales, whales!**

** Random Voice: He's got more then just mad skills.**

** Random Voice: He's got an agent friend with a bill.**

** Random Voice: And the women swoon, whenever they hear him say!**

** Sammy the Seal: Bark! Bark!**

** Random Voice: He's Sammy! Sammy the Seal!**

** Monogram: You can call him Agent S.**

** Random Voice: Sammy!**

** Monogram: I said, you can call him Agent S.**

** Random Voice: Agent S!**

** Perry: (chattering noise)**

** Random Voice: And Perry, too!**

Perry handed his fellow agent a note, and Sammy read it with ease. He nodded, and gestured Perry to follow him.

Perry followed Sammy past Penguin Rock, to the lair of the emperor penguins. The agents went past them, and Perry was led to the building. Sammy took out Perry's penguin disguise, and gave him another note. Sammy saluted, and dived into the water.

Perry read the note that Sammy had given him. It gave him some information.

_Agent P- Doofenshmirtz has been kidnapping and mind-controlling penguins for some evil purpose. You must put on the disguise and infiltrate the facility. Those are your orders. Obey them. Agent S will escort you back once you finish. –O.W.C.A._

Perry nodded, and ducked behind a rock. When he was done, he looked like a penguin.

_Agent P! (In disguise)_

_

* * *

_

"There you go, Candace." Phineas led her to an iceberg. "Your relaxation center."

Candace was awed by what Phineas and Ferb had made. She saw ice-cold massage chairs with hot cocoa, hot and cold pools with penguins, and an icicle emperor's treatment with emperor penguin guards. "Thank you, Phineas."

"You're welcome, Candace."

Phineas wandered back to the rest of his friends. "Okay, guys. How about we do an Antarctic expedition? Let's explore! Ferb, talk to the penguins and see if they can get us some supplies."

Ferb turned to the penguins and chattered for a bit, and the penguins answered him. "They said they can give us snowmobiles, snow gear, and lots of exploration supplies if we build them an entertainment home."

"Hmm. I guess we can do that." Phineas turned to the rest of his friends. "What do you guys think?"

"Sure." they all replied in unison.

"Wow. All of you in unison. A new record. Somebody get that on written record."

Isabella wrote that down on a piece of paper, and stuffed it into the Fireside Girls Book of World Records.

"Well, Ferb, I know what we're going to…"

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Southern Facility!_

Perry stood with a group of penguins near the facility. He was ready to infiltrate Doofenshmirtz.

Right on schedule, the penguin suckers came out and took all the penguins, plus Perry.

Perry was ready. Now that he was in the facility, he was ready to take action. He ran towards a door marked 'Office of Evil'. He opened the door and…

* * *

**A problem, eh? Tune in next time for Part 2!**

**Next episode: Phineas and Ferb build an entertainment home for penguins and explore the ice, Candace tries to keep her relaxation alive, and Perry must stop Doofenshmirtz from flooding the Tri-State Area using mind-controlled penguins.**

**Please review!**

**Note 1: An obvious copy of the Perry the Platypus theme. Speaking of copies...**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I do own Sammy the Seal, though. **


End file.
